Amor de Infância
by Lenita Hiko
Summary: O primeiro amor é inesquecível, isso todos sabem. Mas, será que depois de algum tempo sem se verem, a chama daquele amor reacenderá? Só lendo pra saber... SasuxSaku, GaaxIno, NaruxHin...entre outros.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Infelizmente (... Porque se me pertencesse, a Sakura seria a principal! Revisado por: Mitz-chan! Muito obrigada, lindaa! XD Amor de Infância 

_**Não dá pra não pensar em você**_

_**By: Sandy & Jr.**_

Já senti teu cheiro solto no ar 

_**O teu gosto não saiu da minha boca**_

_**Fecho os olhos e posso te tocar**_

_**A saudade tá me deixando louca**_

Era um dia tranqüilo e bonito em Tóquio. O céu estava totalmente azul, o sol não estava quente, os pássaros cantavam e uma brisa suave corria. Sakura estava olhando pela janela da sala os arredores da Universidade de Tóquio, na qual estudava Jornalismo. Estava com um olhar longe, pensativo, de uma maneira como estivesse lembrando-se de algum fato. E realmente estava.

Flashback On

_Fim de uma tarde de outono. Dois pré-adolescentes conversavam:_

– _Sakura, eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você – dizia o menino com um olhar um pouco tristonho._

– _Pode dizer, Sasuke-kun – dizia uma alegre menina de cabelos curtos róseos._

– _É que… bem… eu não sei como começar… – falava ele, sem saber para onde olhar._

– _Ora, comece pelo começo – sorridente, ela falava – 'Tá me deixando curiosa!_

– _Tá bom. É que eu e minha família vamos nos mudar para Tunísia. – disse ele, de cabeça baixa, com os cabelos cobrindo seus olhos._

– _O quê? Não entendi direito… pode repetir, por favor? – pediu ela com a voz um pouco tremida de choro._

– _Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. – disse ele, agora de cabeça erguida, olhando para os olhos de Sakura._

– _Mas, por que você vai embora? – perguntou ela, chorando._

– _Porque meus pais querem, oras… – respondeu ele. Sakura continuava chorando._

– _Não vá, por favor! – dizia ela – Por favor!_

_Sasuke odiava ver alguém que gostava chorando. Principalmente Sakura. Mas nunca demonstrava isso._

– _Pare de chorar, garota irritante! Eu vou embora e você nunca mais me verá. – disse ele, dando as costas para ela e caminhando._

– _Sasuke-kun! Espere! – gritou ela – Não me deixe aqui sozinha! Olha pra mim! – gritou mais alto, esperando que ele parasse e olhasse para ela. Mas, nada ocorreu. Então, resolveu jogar a última carta:_

– _EU TE AMO! – ela gritou bem alto, sem se importar com quem ouvisse._

_Sasuke pára por uns segundos. "Eu também te amo, irritante". Ele queria muito dizer isso a ela, mas não conseguia transpor seus sentimentos. Sakura pensou que ele fosse voltar e abraçá-la. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Sasuke retornou a andar sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás, sem nem ao menos se despedir. Uma lágrima escorria dos olhos dele._

Flashback Off Diz pra mim que a gente vai se encontrar 

_**E que esse dia já tá quase chegando**_

_**E o meu coração enfim, vai respirar**_

_**Vem que a nossa história tá começando**_

– Por que ainda me lembro disso?– Sakura dizia, suspirando.

– Ô, sonhadora? Acorda! A aula já acabou. 'To te chamando há uns cinco minutos. – disse Ino. Ino era uma mulher de 20 anos, muito bonita, de cabelos loiros longos, olhos de um azul intenso, corpo exuberante.

– Sério? Desculpa, Ino. Não escutei mesmo. – Sakura disse. Ela também não perdia em comparação a Ino. Linda, no auge dos seus 20 anos, cabelos até o meio das costas, róseos, olhos cor verde-esmeralda profundos e um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer uma.

– É, eu percebi. E nem precisa dizer em quê ou quem 'tava pensando. Sasuke, certo?

– Certo…– disse Sakura.

– Que saco, Sakura! Esquece esse menino! Você tem um namorado, lembra?! – disse Ino, chateada com a amiga por ela sempre se lembrar de Sasuke.

– Eu sei, Ino, eu sei. Mas é irresistível! Não dá pra controlar! – disse Sakura, exasperada. Sakura tinha um namorado: Sai.

– Mas parece que não sabe. Aliás, ainda não sei por que motivo, razão ou circunstância você ainda 'tá com o Sai. Você não gosta dele de verdade. Dá pra ver nos seus olhos. Você 'tá iludindo esse menino.

– Ah, Ino! A gente já conversou sobre isso. Eu gosto sim do Sai! Posso não estar apaixonada, mas gosto dele… eu acho.

– Ai, amiga, eu fico preocupada com você. Não gosto de te ver sofrer assim. – disse Ino, abraçando a amiga.

– O que seria de mim sem você, Ino? – disse Sakura, retribuindo o abraço.

– Seria nada… – Ino brincou, quebrando o clima.

– Ino, sua sem-graça! – Sakura disse, rindo.

_**Não dá pra não pensar em você**_

Tá cada vez mais difícil 

_**Não poder te ver**_

_**O tempo e a distância entre nós**_

_**Não vão arrancar**_

_**A vontade que eu tenho aqui no peito**_

_**De te amar**_

_**De te amar**_

Rindo, as duas melhores amigas saíram da sala de aula para almoçar. Eram 12h30min e já não estavam mais agüentando de fome. Andaram um pouco até chegarem à lanchonete. Ponto de encontro dos amigos. Era sempre a mesma mesinha, os mesmos pedidos e as mesmas pessoas. Até pra atendê-los! Chegando lá, já estavam Naruto que estudava Engenharia, Hinata em Nutrição, Gaara fazia Medicina, Sai estudava publicidade, Tenten na faculdade de enfermagem e por fim, Neji, como biólogo.

– Ohayo! – disseram em uníssono as meninas que acabavam de chegar.

– Ohayo! – disseram os demais.

– Poxa, já começaram a comer sem a gente? – disse Ino, sentado ao lado de seu namorado, Gaara, dando-lhe um selinho.

– A gente, não! O Naruto! – disse Tenten, abraçada a Neji.

– Você comeu isso tudo?? – disse Sakura, espantada. Tudo bem, o Naruto sempre fora de comer muito, mas não ESSE muito!

– Sabe o que é, Sakura-chan… hoje eu acordei atrasado demais e não deu tempo pra tomar café… hehe – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça.

– Anh… então tá. – Sakura disse, sentando ao lado de Sai.

– Cadê meu beijo? – perguntou Sai.

Sakura, envergonhada, deu um selinho nele. Porém, ele queria mais e aprofundou o beijo, deixando-a um pouco sem reação, mas depois retribuiu. (N/a: Não ia deixar o garoto pagar um mico, né?) Depois do beijo, Sakura olhou Ino e, em troca, recebeu um olhar reprovador. Ino realmente não estava gostando nada disso. Sakura desviou rapidamente o olhar, corada.

Todos pediram seu almoço. E, por incrível que parecesse, Naruto pediu de novo. Todos ficaram boquiabertos, mas, sendo Naruto, podia-se esperar tudo. Enquanto comiam, conversaram sobre tudo. Sobre comida, roupa, acontecimentos no mundo, provas e trabalhos que nunca terminavam e só acumulavam, alguns casais trocavam beijos **(N/a: Ah! Esqueci de falar! Naruto e Hinata são namorados também. Mas, acho que vocês já suspeitavam XD)** e, o que não podia faltar nessa mesa estudantil: FMDO – Falar Mal Dos Outros! Ah, isso não podia faltar MESMO. Era como uma terapia. Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca falou mal dos outros! Pois bem, conversa vai, conversa vem, mas já estava dando a hora de algumas pessoas irem embora e voltarem aos seus afazeres. Sakura, Ino e Gaara não tinham aula e resolveram andar pelo campus da Universidade. Naruto também estava com eles.

– Ô, Naruto! Você não tem aula, não? – perguntou Gaara, desconfiado.

– Tenho, sim.

– E não foi pra aula por quê? – dessa vez foi Ino quem perguntou.

– Ah, não tô me sentindo muito bem, não… to com um pouco de dor de cabeça e dor na barriga – disse Naruto, passando a mão na barriga, um pouco elevada de tanto comer.

– Mas é claro! Depois de comer feito um cavalo, quer o quê? Mais espaço no estômago? – perguntou Sakura.

– Bem que podia ser… – disse Naruto, com um ar pensante. Uma gota desceu da cabeça dos três.

– Deixa esse faminto pra lá… – disse Gaara – Ih, gente! Entrou um moleque novo na minha sala. E eu acho que ele tá bem ali – apontou Gaara.

– Onde? Cadê – perguntou Ino, curiosa que só.

– Ali, pô…

Sakura também olhou pra onde ele tava apontando. O rapaz estava um pouco de lado, não dava pra ver o rosto dele direito. Ele trajava uma camisa branca, calça jeans, all star e tinha um cabelo grandinho, meio rebelde. Logo, ele virou totalmente para eles. Sakura deu um passo para trás com o susto que levou. "Não acredito, não acredito. Será que é ele?" pensou.

Diz pra mim que a gente vai se encontrar 

_**E que esse dia já tá quase chegando**_

_**E o meu coração enfim, vai respirar**_

Vem que a nossa história tá começando 

_**E se você não vier**_

_**Eu não vou agüentar**_

_**Se você demorar de tristeza eu vou chorar**_

– E qual o nome dele? – perguntou Ino

– Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke – disse Gaara.

De repente, ouviram algo caindo no chão. Era Sakura, desmaiada.

Não restava dúvidas. Era ele.

Oiie, gentee! \o/ 

_Bom, esse é o meu 2º fic, mas é o 1º de capítulos. XD_

_Então, eu to aberta para críticas boas ou ruins, sugestões, etc… _

_Eu quero Reviews! Hehe_

_Ó, Bjss a todos que leram e deixaram review! Quem não deixou, sinta-se beijado tbm! _


End file.
